You're who you are, not what others want you to be
by LittleEvilAngel
Summary: Jason finds out about how Dick was supposed to be a talon and Dick gets nervous and thinks Jason is gonna leave him. Cue cheesy talking Jason entering.


Prompted by sweetpea83 on Tumblr.

Disclaimer: If I own anything I would have kept a certain someone alive and the New 52 never would have happened.

**XxX**

Dick looked down at the ground several feet below, feet dangling off the edge off the roof. With a heavy sigh he leaned back on his hands, this time directing his attention to the sky.

He normally wasn't this distracted during patrol but nothing had happened at all during the night. And relaxing wasn't something he did much nowadays anyway.

Of course, that peace was going to get interrupted sooner or later. Moving quickly, Dick flipped backwards to face the intruder with escrima sticks raised towards the other.

A few seconds passed before a low familiar chuckle was heard and a taller man stepped out of the shadows. The man was holding a red helmet in his hand and a red domino placed over his eyes.

Dick smiled only slightly at the sight, but he didn't relax. Jason might as well be here for a fight or a talk or even a good fuck.

"I'm just here to talk, Dickie." The younger said smugly, eyeing the sticks. In return Dick sighed and strapped the sticks to his back and turned around to go back to sitting down on the edge of the roof.

He didn't look to the side when a thump was heard beside him and he only hummed slightly to give Jason permission to start talking. Not that he ever needed that.

"I thought daddy bats didn't allow laziness on the job?" Dick frowned at the question and glared at him for a second. "Nothing's happening, honestly. I was just about to end patrol but I wanted to relax a little before that." He gave Jason a meaningful look.

This whole moment was pretty nice and moments like that were pretty rare, considering who Jason is.

"I heard…" Jason paused and stared straight forward with a scowl that made Dick shiver. "I heard about how you were supposed to be a…talon. From Bruce."

And then the nice moment was gone. Dick tensed and he stared down with a blank face. He probably should have told Jason earlier about it, better that than hearing from Bruce. But no, he could never have told him, not without risking Jason leaving him, probably.

A few moments passed in silence, neither saying a word until Dick slowly stood up with a defeated look. "I understand…" He whispered and turned around to leave.

Jason stared at the other in confusion before quickly standing up and grabbed Dick's wrist to stop him. "Wait, where the fuck are you going?"

Dick snorted lightly and turned around, mask now in his fist. Tears glistening in his eyes. "Leaving, before you leave first."

Jason glared at Dick. It took a few seconds for him to completely understand what Dick actually was saying.

"What the fuck, Dick? You really think I'm going to fucking leave just because you were supposed to be a talon? Hell no, idiot, because guess what? You're not a talon and you'll never be and I'm here to stay until one of us gets beaten, heck, maybe even after that!" He sighed deeply, slowly releasing Dick's wrist, only now noticing the tight hold he had.

Dick rubbed his wrist and looked up at Jason, gaping like a fish out of water before grinning stupidly and slung his arms around Jason's neck –almost making him fall backwards- and kissed him.

They both broke the kiss a few seconds later, breathing heavily. "You're gonna pay for making me say such cheesy things." Jason threatened making Dick's grin widen. "I love you too, so so much." He kissed the younger again. "You really mean that? About not leaving?" He smiled sheepishly.

"Dude, yes. I'm telling the truth, now shut up and let's go home." Dick snickered slightly when the growl erupted from Jason's throat. Dick untangled himself from the embrace to shoot out his grapple hook when he felt arms wrapping themselves around him and they were flying.

Jason was definitely gonna deny this ever happened later on, but Dick could enjoy it while he still can, he giggled and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck.


End file.
